The Prince
The Prince was the leader of the Horselords. Appearance & Personality The Prince was a large imposing man with black hair tied into a knot, a large scruffy goatee, and usually had a stern expression on his face. He also had a scar running over his right eye. For his attire, he wore a cape and suit of armor, and carried around a battleaxe and sword. He was a well-respected and beloved leader as well as a courageous warrior. The Prince fought desperately to prevent the annihilation of his tribe and to prove that the Horselords were human beings because his enemies considered them "vermin" and thus needed to be eradicated. He was also shown to be quite wise. Image Gallery History In the past, the Prince united sixteen nomadic clans in just a few years and turned them into a powerful faction that can even threaten the Middle Kingdom.Chapter 92 (Yongbi) In the final battle of the war between the Black Lancers and the Horselords, the prince led one last desperate army of twenty thousand men consisting of remnant troops, the old, and invalids against the Black Lancers.Chapter 90 (Yongbi) Instead of using strategical maneuvers, the Horselords fought in a frontal clash with the Prince and Yongbi having a duel of their own.Chapter 91 (Yongbi) Eventually, they were routed to Yogok Gorge and into a trap. After having a short word with Jeok Seong, he attempted to leave the gorge. However, it seemed that he was not able to escape and resigned to sitting among the bodies of his men and watched both the Black Lancers and Horselords perish.Chapter 124 (Yongbi) When Yongbi arrived at Yogok Gorge, the Prince scolded him for coming to the Gorge despite the war being over. He then evacuated Yongbi from the gorge at the cost of his right leg. At the Horselords' home, the Prince had a word with Yongbi and mused on the future before passing away from his grievous injuries. Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 9 Powers and Abilities The Prince was an incredibly powerful warrior being a self-made hero who united sixteen nomadic clans. His duel with Yongbi was likened to a clash between a dragon and tiger. Yongbi also considered the Prince to be one of the strongest foes he had ever faced, comparing his strength to a gosu such as Goo Hwi.Chapter 103 (Yongbi) Prince Martial Arts (1).png|Wielding his battleaxe Prince Martial Arts (2).png Prince Martial Arts (3).png Prince Martial Arts (4).png Prince Martial Arts (5).png Prince Martial Arts (6).png Prince Martial Arts (7).png Prince Martial Arts (8).png|The Prince clashing with Yongbi Prince Martial Arts (9).png Prince Martial Arts (10).png Prince Martial Arts (11).png Prince Martial Arts (12).png Prince Martial Arts (13).png Prince Martial Arts (14).png Weapons The Prince wielded a massive battleaxe with a blade mounted on top. He was proficient in its use and along with his immense physical strength, he was able to easily cleave through waves of people and clash with Yongbi. He also carried a sword around but was never seen using it. Quotes * (To Yongbi) "''Does it seem to you... that this blood is cold?!"Chapter 125 (Yongbi) Notes & Trivia *Due to the artist's error, the Prince can be seen wearing earrings in one panel but not in another.Chapter 110 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased